Loads on rail cars need to be restrained from shifting under the various loads imposed by draft, buff, and rocking of the car. For particular types of loads, such as large rolls or coils of sheet material, or palletized loads, tensioning mechanisms using straps and anchors are advantageous. A special anchor fitting adapted to receive a corresponding anchor pin combines with a strap length controlling mechanism midway from the ends of a strap to maximize strength, ease of operation, economy in manufacture and minimize damage to rolls, coils or palletized cargo. A simple cam locking mechanism may be used instead of the prior art metal ratchet mechanism on a strap.
The invention was initially adapted to shipment of paper rolls and other rolls of material easily damaged by prior art rail car wall anchors. Other cargos can be secured to advantages, particularly palletized cargo such as shrink wrapped, packaged juices, or other similarly vulnerable cargo that should be protected from contact with in-car projections during loading, transporting and unloading. Further, appropriately sized snugger straps and hooks could even be used for other materials. In other uses, other transportation devices such as over the road trailers and shipping containers continue to utilize maximum cubic volume (xe2x80x9chigh cubexe2x80x9d) designs the ability to recess anchors also has added utility.
The invention combines several distinct elements into an improved cargo snugger strap and hook mechanism. An anchor has an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped aperture which A strap shortening device enables a two part strap to be shortened to fit the cargo load through the use of a combination of turns and bights around a three part clip having a generally oval ring with an upstanding half oval ring portion displacing the various parts of the strap threaded thereon to increase friction to the point where the strap length can be effectively fixed under load, yet the length varied when not under load.
In addition the anchor includes an integral elongated strap receiving and retaining post-like member that is defined by a side portion of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped aperture and by a slot in the anchor spaced from but near the side portion and generally parallel to the side portion. Thus, the post-like member is defined by and positioned between the aperture side portion and the slot. A spring-like clip mounted to the back of the anchor is positioned to press a strap surrounding the restraining post-like member against the back of the restraining post-like member and resist unwanted withdrawal movement. The strap includes a body portion and a strap end that is threaded into the slot, around the back of the post-like member and out the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped aperture adjacent the side portion. After exiting the anchor, the strap end can be buckled or otherwise secured to the strap body so as to surround or encircle the post-like member. Force on the strap body, due to lading movement, pulls against the post-like member. Unthreading or withdrawal is minimized by the clip urging the strap against the post and by the clip grasping the strap and exerting a reactive force thereon to resist withdrawal.